Otanjoubi Omedetou X3
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Happy Birthday, Azu-nii-chan! :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword and the 3 people here! **

**3: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AZU-NII-CHAN! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elsword: What?! It's his birthday?!**

**3: Yeah! :D**

**This story is a birthday fict! Now...**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elgang- All (By all, I mean ALL OF THEM XD)**

**El-chan(Elysea: *sweatdrop*)- Dragon Master**

**Aki-chan- Midnight Warrior**

**Azu-chan- Spirit Master**

**Chrome- Shadow Flame**

**Aura- Scarlet Joker**

**Arua- Arctic Blader**

**3- Stupidity Author (?) **

**Azu-nii-chan- Birthday Bro (?)**

**Jun- Deadly Aggressor**

**Aoi- Abyss Queen**

* * *

**On to the story! XD**

* * *

**~At a random mansion~ (?)**

"Ready guys?" 3 asked from behind the couch, only to sweatdrop at the quarreling duo.

"IDIOT! YOU JUST THREW THAT PIE (?) AT MY FACE!" Aisha yelled angrily.

"I SAID I'M SORRY DIDN'T I?!" Elsword yelled back, before getting a pie thrown at his face.

"YOU..." He threw another pie at Aisha, which she dodged and hit Rena instead.

Rena unleashed a dark aura...

"Elsword... Aisha..." she said before throwing 2 pies which hit their face.

"HEY!" Elsword threw a pie which accidentally hit Infinity, who was talking to Dimension and Night.

"Els..." Infinity and Dimension said in a scary voice.

"Uh oh." They both threw a pie. Dimension's pie hit, but Infinity's missed, only to hit Chase.

"Wha..." Chase said. Infinity froze.

"Infinity..." Then he threw another pie at him.

This continued until everyone was hit (somehow). Well... Not everyone since Jun, Aoi, Akira, Aura, and Arua went to get Azure.

A food fight began! (?)

A few minutes later, the door opened.

Azure, Jun, Aoi, Aura, and Akira gaped at the sight. The place was a complete mess. There were pies everywhere, and everyone was throwing pies all around.

"What's going on here-" Jun asked before getting a pie thrown at his face.

Everyone went dead silent as they stared at the dark aura behind him.

"Who did that..?" he asked. Everyone pointed at poor Raven.

"Errr... April Fools..?" Raven said with fear.

"TAKE THIS!" Jun yelled and threw a giant pie at his face.

"ARGH!"

"J-Jun..." Aoi said, panicked as another food fight started, this time, 3 and Elysea didn't join in.

"Uh... What's going on?" Azure asked, puzzled.

"_**Otanjoubi Omedetou**_!" 3 and the OCs cheered. Except Jun who was still joining the food fight, and Arua who just said it quietly.

"Eh?" Azure blinked before noticing the banner with "Happy 18th Birthday, Azure!" written on it.

"We actually wanted to make a surprise party, but you see... This food fight happened..." 3 said while scratching her head.

Azure got tears in his eyes. "You guys..." But...

SPLAT!

Everyone froze in horror. Especially Jun who was the culprit of the pie, which he threw accidentally at Azure's face.

The pie fell down in slooooow moooootiooon to the ground, revealing the culprit's creator with an anime vein.

"Jun..." he said with a dark aura.

"Uh..." Jun took a step backwards. "GOMEN!" he yelled before running around the room, chased by his author.

"GET BACK HERE!" Azure yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Go, go, Azure-san!" Akira cheered while jumping up and down.

Elysea sweatdropped. "What are they doing..?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Ganbatte, Azu-nii-chan!" 3 joined in cheering.

"Ganbatte!/Ganbatte." Azure/Azu-chan, Chrome, Aura, and Arua said.

"Good luck, Jun!" Aoi shouted.

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Jun yelled.

The elgang all sweatdropped at the sight.

* * *

**~After that~**

"Let's play a quiz game!" 3 cheered.

"Quiz game?"

"Yeah! Pick a paper!"

Everyone picked a paper from the table one by one.

* * *

Teams available:

- Brownies (?)

- Cheesecake (?)

- Black Forest (?)

Result:

Elsword- Brownies

Aisha- Cheesecake

Rena- Cheesecake

Eve- Brownies

Chung- Brownies

Raven- Cheesecake

Sakra- Cheesecake

Elesis- Brownies

Lunatic- Cheesecake

Knight- Cheesecake

Void- Brownies

Wind- Brownies

Blade- Cheesecake

Chase- Brownies

Nemesis- Cheesecake

Yaja- Brownies

Elsa- Cheesecake

Mastermind- Brownies

Infinity- Brownies

Dimension- Brownies

Night- Cheesecake

Veteran- Cheesecake

Seraph- Brownies

Tactical- Cheesecake

The rest got Black Forest :D

* * *

"BakaAuthor... WHY ARE THE NAMES USING CAKES?!" Elysea yelled.

"Cause it's unique!" 3 exclaimed and got a slap again.

"Alright... Go to the quiz machine table thingy or whatever you call it with your team members! If you know the answer, answer right away! The quiz machine in the front will ask you 5 questions! The winning team will receive a prize!" 3 explained.

"What prize?"

"A slap!" Everyone stared as if they just saw an alien. "... I'm kidding. It's... It's... A CAKE!" 3 cheered.

"But we just ate cake." Chung said, a giant question mark above his head.

"You're right. Anyways~ START!" The quiz machine's screen started scrolling down and finally stopped.

"What the?!"

* * *

**Question 1: A man hijacks an aeroplane, transporting both passengers(8 of them) and valuable cargo. After taking the cargo, the man demands nine parachutes, puts one of them on, and jumps, leaving the other eight behind. Why did he want eight?**

Everyone (including 3) anime-fell.

"A FREAKING RIDDLE?!" Elsword screamed.

"I don't know?" Chung said innocently, seemingly to the machine. (?)

Elysea facepalmed. "BakaMachine..." she muttered.

"Probably because they won't give him a broken or faulty parachute since they thought that he's going to have a hostage." she answered.

A DING DONG was heard from the machine. 1 point for team Black Forest!

"Woaaaah! El-chan's smart!" Akira cheered.

"She's not human I tell you!" 3 shouted and got a slap.

The screen rolled again before stopping.

* * *

**Question 2: ****What is gray, has a tail, and a trunk?**

"Another riddle?!" Jun shouted.

"Why riddles?! I suck at them!" Infinity shouted in disbelief. "I thought you sucked at everything using your brain." Elsword snickered.

"Why you..."

WHACK!

WHACK!

"OUW!" "Shuttap!" Aisha yelled.

"...Oops... I think I set it to riddle mode..." 3 said sheepishly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"3!" "GOMENASAAAAAAAAAI!"

"Hmph! We should only answer these riddles, right?" Lunatic asked, or said, or I don't know. **(3: #slapped)**

"It's-" "I know! I know! A mouse on vacation!" Chung interrupted Lunatic, saying that so cheerfully with sparkles in his eyes.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S TOTALLY WRONG!" Infinity yelled angrily. "Eh?" Chung said.

However, another DING DONG was heard.

"EH?! HOW COME?!"

"YAY!"

1 point added for Brownies!

"I knew that Chung isn't normal..." Elsword muttered.

* * *

**Question 3: What is half of 2 + 2?**

At this question, everyone started whispering.

"It's plus right? It's in the middle!" Elsword whispered to his team members.

"No, you idiot! It's probably one half!" Infinity whispered back.

The other members only sweatdropped at the red duo's fight and stupidity.

.

"I'm not good with riddles..." Sakra said sadly.

"Maybe it's 2? 2 plus 2 equals 4, and the half of 4 is 2." Aisha said or whispered.

"Let's go with that." Rena said.

.

"Is the answer 2?" Night said.

BEEEEEEEEP. A giant X mark was on the screen.

"Eh?! It isn't?!" They said in disbelief.

.

"See?! I told you the answer is plus!" Elsword said.

"No way, you idiot!" Infinity replied harshly.

"This IS a riddle, you know!" Elsword pointed out.

"... You're right."

"Is the answer-" "3!" "GOMENASAAAAAAAI!" Elsword got interrupted by a loud yell from the team next to theirs.

.

"Now, now, it's just an accident." Aura tried to calm them down.

"Pranking someone by placing a banana peel on the floor is an accident?!" Jun, the victim, yelled.

"GOMEEEEEEN!" 3 cried.

Their argument got interrupted by a loud DING DONG!

"Eh?"

.

"THE ANSWER IS 3?!" Everyone yelled in disbelief.

"The answer is me?!" 3 said, gaping, and got a slap. "Ouw!" "Not you, the number!" Elysea said. 3 sulked in a corner.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Another Point for Black Forest!

* * *

**Question 4: What is a cat on ice?**

"A cat on ice. What else?" Raven said.

To their dismay, a large X was on the screen.

"WHYYYYY?" Raven cried. (?)

"Hm... A cat on ice... A cat on ice... WOW! That cat must be cool! It could do ice skating!" Chung cheered innocently.

"Eh?" Rena and Aisha blinked.

"A cat that could do ice skating... is cool... I know! The answer is "Cool" cat!" Aisha exclaimed.

DING DONG!

"CHUNG!" Team Brownies yelled. "GOMEEEEEEN! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"THIS IS WHAT I CALL, "NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS"! (?)" Raven yelled.

"IT'S NOT YET CHRISTMAS, YOU IDIOT! IT'S STILL 5-6 MONTHS AWAY!" Elsword yelled.

"Chung, please stop." Eve said. "*sniff* *sniff*"

1 point for team Cheesecake!

* * *

**Question 5: What is the saddest fruit?**

"I know!" 3 exclaimed happily. "Really? What is it?" Azure/Azu-chan asked.

"The hint is this song!

I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die

da ba dee da ba die

I have a blue house with a blue window~  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear~  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too-"

"BLUEBERRY!" Chase shouted.

3 froze. "W-WHY DID SOMEONE ON THE OTHER TEAM ANSWER?!" she cried.

"More like... WHY DON'T YOU JUST ANSWER AND NOT SING?!" Elysea yelled.

Another point for Team Brownies!

"It's a draw! Because of that, there will be another question as a tiebreaker!" 3 said.

"EEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

**Last question: What is the karate kid's favorite drink?**

"What the f-" Elsword got hit by thunderbolt.

"How should we know?! Wait, WHICH KARATE KID?! THERE'S A LOT OF THEM!" Jun yelled in stress.

Azure shook his head.

"Karate! WATAAAA! HAIYAAAAA!" 3 exclaimed loudly, doing karate kicks which accidentally hit poor Raven.

"HEY!"

"GOMEEEEEEN!"

"SOUMEN?!" Raven said.

SLAP!

"OUW!"

All of a sudden, a DING DONG was heard.

"Eh?! Who won?!" Yaja said.

A point increased... And the point goes to...

TEAM BLACK FOREST!

"YAAAAAAAY!" 3 cheered.

"Eh? What's the answer?" Aoi asked.

Akira sweatdropped. "Wata? Hey! It sounds like water!" he cheered stupidly. **(3: #slashed)**

"It's kind of expected." Rena sweatdropped.

"That was fun!" Chung and Tactical cheered.

"I hate it." Mastermind said, crossing his arms.

"You emotionless person." 3, the Chungs, Akira, and the other stupid people (?) said.

"What did you just said..?" he asked, weapons ready.

"WOAH. CALM DOWN. HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" 3 ran around the place with Mastermind's dynamos, crashing and hitting on everything in the way.

Simply put, the mansion is in chaos.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 3 yelled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" You all know who this is.

"STOP IT!" Elysea scolded.

"THIS IS... MARBELOUS!~" Raven exclaimed, doing a twirl. (?)

"IS RAVEN GETTING CRAZY? OR DOES HE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL?" Chung asked.

"ISN'T THAT JUST THE SAME?" Chase asked.

"YEAH."

"I DON'T REALLY CARE, THOUGH. LET'S JUST DRAG HIM." Jun said.

"OK." Both Chungs replied.

Azu-chan, Chrome, Aura, and Arua just drank tea (?) as if nothing happened (?) and the mansion is very peaceful. (?)

The rest all sweatdropped.

"What in the world..." Azure sweatdropped.

_**Otanjoubi Omedetou/Happy Birthday, Azu-nii-chan~ :D**_

* * *

**3: Owari~~~~~~** **X3333333 **

**I'm sorry if the story sucks... T^T**

**Elysea: owo No comment.**

**Akira: XD Awesome!**

**Azure/Azu-chan: owo **

**Chrome: -.- **

**Arua: =w= Why am I here, again?**

**Aura: Arua, stop being impolite! DX**

**3: More like, cold. =w=**

**Akira: More like, ice-cold. =w=**

**Arua: You guys...**

**3: OAO RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEEES!**

**Arua: WINTRY MASSACRE.**

**-Connection Lost- #slapped**

**Thanks for reading~ ^w^**


End file.
